


Laplace's Demon

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Chaos Theory, Determinism, Diary/Journal, Free Will, Gen, Lucy Preston's Journal, POV First Person, Philosophy, Rittenhouse (Timeless)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Lucy muses about her own destiny, and makes a decision.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Laplace's Demon

I don't know if I still believe in free will. Or, well, I don't know if I still believe in  _ mine _ . 

I always thought I had made my own choices. Sure, Mom was a historian as well, but I had chosen to major in history because I liked it. Not because there was some predetermined plan for me to be of use for some supremacist society. Instead, as it turns out, my entire life and what seemed to be my own choices has been chosen for me. I was just too blind or naive to see it.

The one thing Rittenhouse hasn't taken into account, is the fact that I refuse to join them. I've spoken to Mason about it, and he called it 'chaos theory'. The butterfly effect. A small change or uncertainty will completely alter the outcome of a set of variables. That's where they messed up. If they wanted a robot, Rittenhouse should have raised a computer, not a human.

I still worry though. If they took all options into account, wouldn't they also have thought about what they would do if I said no? I worry that the Mothership alarm will fail one day, and that they'll go back in time to change  _ my _ past. To change me into a Rittenhouse member.

I'd rather die.

I keep this journal in the Lifeboat, but I'm going to make extra copies of this particular page. I'm handing one to Jiya, one to Mason, and one to Denise. One is going inside of my pillowcase and one will be under my Lifeboat seat. As long as the copies still exist when I return from a jump, I'll have a physical reminder of what I want, and what I don't. 

Never join Rittenhouse, no matter what they say.

If I don't have free will, this is me being my own determinist. 

There's probably some irony in there.

Lucy.


End file.
